Akoya's Missing Hairbrush
by GoodbyeTyTy
Summary: The Conquest and Defense Clubs had been enjoying a peaceful afternoon at Kurotama Bath until disaster struck in the form of a missing hairbrush. In an attempt to find his beloved missing brush the two clubs go through all sorts of ways to try and get the brush thief to divulge the object however the continue to fail. Will Akoya ever find his brush or will his hair forever be messy?


**So randomness happened. I started thinking about how dead Akoya would be inside without his hairbrush, and this is what resulted from it XD**

* * *

The members of the both the Conquest Club and the Defence Club sat together in Kurotama bath.

They were currently debating the differences between pita bread and Nan Bread.

"The difference is that pita bread isn't as beautiful," Akoya stated as he twirled a strand of his hair between his fingers.

"In my opinion the difference is the taste," En said with a yawn.

"They are very similar, so I don't see why it even matters," Arima interjected as he rested his head on his hand.

"It does matters Arima, they are two different things entirely. Their beauty and their taste have nothing to do with it!" Kinshiro snapped and both Akoya and En recoiled slightly from having their opinions shot down.

"The big difference is the thickness, the way they are cooked and the insides," Atsushi stated "I mean pita bread has an open area in the center and it is much thicker while naan bread doesn't have that open area and as such is much thinner. People also usually cook naan bread until it is crispy and pita bread until it is soft."

"I agree with Arima though what does it matter? It's just bread," Akoya retorted with a slightly dejected look on his beautiful face.

"It's not just bread Akoya, it symbolizes a way of thinking! The bread is like people, just because people may seem the same everyone is still very different!" Kinshiro snapped at Akoya who frowned.

Everyone from the Defence Club began to laugh and Kinshiro laughed as well while Akoya and Arima exchanged a confused glance.

"W-What's so funny?" Akoya asked as the frustration began to show on his face.

"It is just interesting to listen to all of your different perspectives, that's all," said Atsushi with a gentle smile.

Akoya let out a sigh then looked at the clock.

"It's getting pretty late, I should get home or Im gonna be in trouble," Akoya said with a sigh and the moment Akoya stood Kinshiro and Arima followed.

"I also have to get going," Arima stated as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

"I'll walk with you guys Kin-Chan, if that's alright," Atsushi interjected earning a nod from Kinshiro.

"Why don't we all just walk together?" Ryuu asked as he and Io both stood.

"That sounds kinda nice," En replied as he yawned again, a tired look on his face.

Everyone began to get dressed and Akoya found himself in a predicament.

He dug through his bag and his brows furrowed when he couldn't find what he was searching for.

He dug through his bags a few more times and looked around before stopping.

"Did someone take my hairbrush? He asked and everyone shook their heads.

"Wasn't me," everyone stated at different points.

Arima looked up at the clock.

"I really have to go," he stated as he moved towards the door.

Akoya stormed over and slammed the door shut.

"No! This is the third hairbrush that has gone missing in the last month! I will not let anyone leave this room until we find my hair brush!" the pink haired teen snapped.

"Akoya-Kun, a lot of us have curfew's so we really need to go," said Atsushi as he moved towards the door.

Akoya slapped his hand when he went to open the door.

"Well if the brush thief will simply give me back my brush then we can all go and make it home in time for our curfews," he retorted.

Atsushi let out a sigh.

"Why don't we all close our eyes and count to ten and whoever took the brush can put it in the center of the room, that way no one knows who it was, does that sound good?" he asked and Akoya nodded.

"Yes, everyone cover your eyes," Akoya instructed and they all did so, covering their eyes. Io counted to ten and they all uncovered their eyes to see that the brush still hadnt appeared.

"Well it looks like no one has the brush," stated En as he tried to walk past Akoya only to have Akoya block his way, blue eyes glaring holes in him.

"You just want to get out of here because you are the one who stole my brush and you don't want to get caught," Akoya accused and En rolled his eyes.

"As if," he replied.

"I bet you have some creepy hair fetish and that is why you keep stealing my brushes!"

"I didn't touch your brush Akoya," En stated as a crease began to form between his brows.

Akoya looked over at Ryuu.

"If it was anyone I think it has to be you Ryuu," the pinkette stated to the other.

"Why me!?" Ryuu asked angrily.

"Because you are the one who has the longest hair and you also happen to have a grudge against me!" Akoya yelled.

"I think we all just need to calm down a little," Arima stated as he approached the two of them.

Ryuu and Akoya exchanged a glance before prowling towards Arima.

"Why are you trying to calm us down?" Ryuu asked.

"Maybe your doing it because you have the hairbrush and you want to butter us up so you can get out of here," Akoya accused and Arima cocked an eyebrow.

"Akoya I have no use for your hair brush," the older teen stated with a sigh .

"This is ridiculous, I am going to lose approximately 300 yen if I don't make it home on time," Io stated with furrowed brows as he stared down at his phone.

"Maybe it's you," Akoya stated as he approached Io who looked up at him.

"Why would I do something like that?" he inquired.

"There is a big wig market out there, you could be selling my hair to wig makers,"

"That would just be a waist of time, money and effort," Io said as his attention returned to his phone.

Yumoto's silence became very apparent and everyone looked at him.

"Why so silent Yumoto-Kun?" Akoya asked with a scowl.

"I was just thinking that Oden would be really yummy right now," he stated with a smile.

Akoya slowly approached him.

"Why did you do it Yumoto!?" he asked angrily and the blonde tilted his head.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Why did you take my hairbrush!?"

"I didn't, I wouldn't do something like that. Now I think we should all go get something to eat!" Yumoto said happily.

Akoya rolled his eyes and looked around, his eyes narrowing on Kinshiro.

He slowly approached the silver haired teen Kinshiro crossed his arms over his chest, knowing what was coming.

"Well you are the only one left, Kusatsu-Kaichou," the pink haired boy stated.

"I didn't take it Akoya, it would be pointless for me to do such a thing. If I did it for your hair it is easy to get a hold of, you shed all over the student council room. If I did it for the brush that would just be ridiculous. I have nothing to gain from stealing your possessions," he stated as he pulled out a book.

"Well it seems like no one has your brush Akoya, now can we go?" Ryuu asked with a scowl.

"No! I said that no one is leaving until I get my brush back!" he snapped in response.

Io stared at the clock then sighed.

"Fine then let's do a bag check, we should be able to find it if we do that," Io said as he put his bag down on the floor.

Everyone put their bags on the floor and Ryuu and Yumoto began to go through them.

Ryuu dumped Io's bag onto the floor.

"Well there is…. Money… money… more money and some books. Not Io," Ryuu stated.

Io collected his things then sat down with his bag.

Next they dumped Atsushi's bag and Yumoto began to rummage through his belonging's.

"There are some books and a glasses case and a wallet and… RICE BALLS!" Yumoto exclaimed happily.

Atsushi sighed lightly then laughed.

"You can have them if you like," he stated as he rubbed the back of his head.

"ARIGATOU ATSUSHI-SENPAI!" Yumoto yelled as he hugged Atsushi tightly.

They went through the bags of everyone until Kinshiro was the only one left… again.

"Kin-Chan, can I see your bag please?" Atsushi asked and Kinshiro narrowed his eyes, looking around at the expectant teens around him.

Finally after a few minutes of coaxing he surrendered his bag to Atsushi and En and Atsushi sat together as they went through it.

"Books, wallet, Kin-Chan's comb, a granola bar…" Atsushi stated as he rummaged.

"Wait is that….. Lipstick?" En asked as he grabbed something from the pile of Kinshiro's things.

The comment made the teen's face turn a deep shade of crimson.

"I-It's not lipstick!" he stuttered.

"It's okay Kusatsu-Kaichou, I already expected to find that in your bag~" Akoya teased and Arima hit him over the head with a magazine.

"Well other than lipstick, snacks and money we haven't found anything in the bags, I think it is time for us to call it a day," Arima said with a yawn.

"Why do you say that!?" Akoya whipped around to face Arima "You are hiding it and just want to get out of here before I can find it, am I right A-R-I-M-A-K-U-N?" Ako asked with a glare.

"No such thing, I simply wish to get home so I can sleep," he replied.

"Well then why don't we all just strip to our boxers and check each other's clothing?" En inquired as he rested his head on his hand.

Everyone except Akoya nodded.

"That doesn't include me does it?" he asked and everyone glared at him.

"You are keeping us here so we need to make sure that you didn't find it and just not tell us cause you were embarrassed!" Ryuu snapped and Akoya sighed.

"Well fine then!" Akoya snapped back at him.

They all began to strip and Akoya tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

Yumoto frolicked happily around the room in his boxers while everyone else stripped.

Akoya stripped then discarded his clothing as he hid behind a wall.

Once everyone was done stripping they looked around then noticed the other pinkette's absence.

"Akoya-Kun?" Atsushi inquired.

"I am here," he stated as he poked his head out from behind the wall.

"Why are you hiding Akoya?" Arima asked with a look of slight interest on his face.

"I-I just am okay!?" the pink haired boy asked angrily as a deep crimson blush spread across his face.

Yumoto then bumped into him and Akoya looked at him as Yumoto stared at his underwear.

"Cute underwear," he stated then resumed his frolicking.

Everyone began to exchange glances and soon they were dragging Akoya from behind the wall and they all gasped when they saw that Akoya was wearing a pair of pink lace panties.

Ryuu burst out laughing and Io took pictures to sell online.

En and Arima both shrugged, having expected him to wear such a thing.

Akoya buried his face into his hands as tears of embarrassment began to well up in his eyes.

"Are you okay Akoya-Senpai?" Yumoto asked as he sat down with everyone else.

Akoya shook his head and sniffled.

"Ryuu, don't laugh it is rude," Atsushi stated calmly as he checked everyone's clothing.

Once all of the clothing had been checked and everyone was once again dressed they all sighed in unison.

"Well this has been a colossal waste of time and money," Io observed.

"And a total embarrassment," Akoya added.

"How about we call it a day and look for brush tomorrow Akoya-Kun?" Atsushi asked and the pink haired boy nodded.

"Alright," he stated and they all began to head home, everyone soon heading their separate ways.

But meanwhile at Kurotama Bath, Gora-Chan headed to close the front doors then noticed something laying near the entrance.

He approached then noticed that it was a hairbrush.

He picked it up then out of nowhere the brush was snatched by him and he watched as a dog ran away with it tightly in his jaws.

"That was odd," he stated then shrugged and headed inside, unaware that the brush had belonged to a friend of Yumoto's.

A friend who had spent all day searching for his beloved hairbrush.


End file.
